Oesis Diety
"If we die here, the truth could die with us. We have to refuse to be forgotten, no matter what. So let's make this interesting, alright?" Oesis Diety is one of the party members of A Cry in the Dark. Recruited by Him to help with their mission, he's actually a detective flung back decades into the past after an encounter gone horribly wrong. History Oesis Diety lived a pretty decent life in his clan of psionic warlocks, until his parents were arrested without explanation at a young age. Outraged by this, he spent the next few years of his life not only mastering psionic abilities, but training his instincts and wit as well. After coming of age, he left the clan and set up his own private eye service while searching for why his parents were arrested. By time he solved this conspiracy and proved his parent's innocence, his father already passed, and his mother has endured an incredible amount of torment. Still unable to pin down who was directly responsible for his parent's arrest, he spent most of his off time attempting to track down who was behind this and why. After a tremendous amount of time spent looking into as many areas as possible, he begun to undercover a grand conspiracy that went far beyond what he expected. But as soon as he neared his chance to catch those responsible, he was caught in a trap that sent him careening into the past with only the clothes on his back, his instincts, and his heirloom scythe, Night Ace. Unsure of how to return to the present, he sets of to find out how he can get back, and discover any darker truths to expose along the way. A Cry in the Dark Invited to despair Oesis was in the past for only about a week before receiving a letter mysteriously during the night. With little leads to go off of in his quest to make it back to his timeline, he decided to attend the meeting in hopes he'd find some answers to his pile of questions. Upon arriving he took note of the other chosen adventurers, only growing weary of the hooded figure. Regardless, he stuck with the newly formed group to go to the Terrah Pit and attempt to seal it. However, when the figure revealed its true intentions, Oesis was completely thrown off, and despite his efforts to avoid the hands casting people into the pit, he was inevitably thrown into the Underdark. Awakening from the fall and learning of the figure's true identity as Him, he conversed with Him mentally attempting to decipher any of his other hidden intentions. However, Oesis grew more concerned with the safety of the rest of the party, seeing them as capable, but also very unprepared to deal with negotiating amongst the more civilized parts of the Underdark. Accepting the task Him assigned them, Oesis was given a map of the Underdark and began making his way to Maelbrathyr with the rest of the Underparty Relationships Him Of all the members of the Underparty, Oesis was the one who interacted the most with Him. Right off the bat, Him seemed to entrust Oesis the most with keeping the group on track, giving him the map of the Underdark and instructing him on what their objective is. Over time, Oesis tried to put more trust with Him, ignoring his instincts to not follow his plans, for the sake of getting the rest of the Underparty back to safety. Even after Him scolded Oesis for using the Rod of Amoth, he still sought to complete the mission, hoping that the end goal would justify his means. Of course, this was for naught, and Oesis was horrified to learn of Him's true nature and scheme. Oesis continues to blame himself for leading the Underparty towards Him's plan, hoping that eventually he'll be able to confront and put a stop to his madness. Vivian Estrella When Oesis first noticed Vivian, he attempted to great her, though she quickly showed she was untrusting of him. Taking note of this, Oesis tried to not make Vivian too uncomfortable, speaking more gently when requesting she do something. Despite not knowing much of her background, her general reactions to slaves in the Underdark made Oesis overtime understand her past was likely filled with hardships, and felt a desire to protect her, similar to other members of the Underparty. Farmer Gurk Gurk and Oesis didn't have too much in common, with Gurk mistaking Night Ace as farming equipment rather than a weapon. Still, Oesis came to greatly admire and appreciate Gurk's astonishing strength, seeing him as a very valuable member of the Underparty. During moments like Gurk breaking apart the hallway of boulders, Oesis even felt intimidated by his overwhelming power. Even while fighting the Elder Brain, Oesis relied heavily on Gurk to help him out, putting a ton of trust in his combat capabilities. Machi Being a child, Machi quickly invoked a sense of trust in Oesis, giving him a feeling that he'd be someone that'd bond the party together, reminding them of the freedom they're trying to achieve. However, Machi surprised Oesis with how vital his expertise and abilities in nature and spirits turned out to be, eventually leading Oesis to be able to rely on Machi to assist heavily during do or die moments, despite his childish nature. StarBie Oesis respected StarBie's skill and resolve throughout the entire ordeal in the Underdark, confident in his abilities. However, it was clear to him StarBie was not interesting in building strong bonds in the Underparty, and the two did not end up growing very close. Their relationship became a bit sullied upon Oesis hitting StarBie with a near fatal attack, much to Oesis' shame. The two are on solid terms and respect their use in the party, but neither see a need to grow much closer than that. Jorgen Von Rhelk Oesis, while initially hesitant on Jorgen's boisterous attitude, grew to trust his honest sense of doing the right thing, even if it was very clear how naive he was to his own actions. Regardless, Oesis and Jorgen had their ups and downs in combat, at some points ending up hitting the other by accident, but on others working well together in taking down threats. Celeste Oesis and Celeste never tended to interact much upon her joining the party, but neither seemed to have any negative feelings towards the other. After a while, Oesis grew to wanting to help her out of the Underdark as much as the other party members. Powers Oesis is less equipped for combat than some of the other party members, having little melee training in his life. While he can take hits decently, he often tends to misjudge his strikes and is very all or nothing for if he hits a foe with decent power or outright hits an ally or loses a scythe. While this does make Oesis sound more detrimental in combat, his psionic abilities to let him electrically damage enemies, hinder opponent's perception, and swiftly move faster than eyesight in short bursts allows him to be a useful utility and defensive fighter. Still, Oesis tends to shine more in negotiation, problem solving, and investigation, skills that came in incredible use during the events in Maelbrathyr. While short lived, Oesis was psionically gifted enough to connect with the Rod of Amoth, gaining incredible psionic awareness and manipulations. During this period he could read thoughts, gain full awareness of his surroundings, manipulate material objects, move through space, and potentially much more. However Oesis lost possession of the rod fairly quickly, and even if he didn't, the Rod was clearly incredibly dangerous to use, with unknown consequences awaiting him if he were to be unable to endure the pressure of using it. Theme Trivia While never brought up directly during A Cry in The Dark, Oesis is shown to be the same person as Psych Diety from A Heart of Sorrowful power, hailing from an alternate future. The specifics of this paradox are unknown at this point, but it's implied that this'll be further elaborated on in the future campaign "The Psion's Night" Oesis connecting with the Rod of Amoth is seen as one of the most significant Nat 20s in Le Buddies history so far.Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Underparty Members